Fall Together
by Whatsername Stardust
Summary: A song fic about Harry and Hermione on their last day of school, set to "Skyway Avenue"


_**Hullo, readers! This is just a fluffy little Harry/Hermione song fic to "Skyway Avenue" by We The Kings. I don't own the lyrics, or the Harry Potter characters.**_

**Fall Together**

The sun was about to set on the trio's last day at Hogwarts. Ron was off huddled in a corner with his beloved Luna, planning their summer in Greece together. Ginny was trying to find Dean, to tell him she wanted him back. But Harry and Hermione were both oblivious to what was going on, too embroiled with troublesome thoughts about the other. They were heading off on separate summers. Would one have the courage to say those three little words? Or would they leave the place they spent most of their child and teenagehoods never having admitted to the other they loved them? They walked side by side towards the lake. Hermione got an idea

_She said let's change our luck_  
_This night is all we've got_  
_Drive fast until we crash_  
_This dead end life_

"Harry! Let's go to the Shrieking Shack!"

"Why?"

"This night is all we've got. Let's change our luck!" And then she was off, running awkwardly backwards, waiting for him to join her.

"Alright I'm coming!" he laughed and chased after her.

Sweet dreams that won't come true  
I'd leave it all for you  
Brick walls are closing in  
Let's make a run tonight

Harry couldn't help but trip up his brain on the we, the our. He knew she meant we and our to represent their relationship as friends. But oh how he wished it meant more. She was nothing more than a sweet dream that won't come true. The brick walls of their last day at the school were closing in, and he'd make a run for it, for her.

_Blinded by the lights_  
_Hold you through forever_  
_Won't let you go_

_'Cause if you jump_  
_I will jump too_  
_We will fall together_

Hermione laughed as Harry caught up to her, and their paces slowed. They were in front of the Whomping Willow, at the foot of the tunnel entrance to shack.

"Ready for one last adventure?" she asked, cocking her head at him in a rather mocking manner.

"Always" he grabbed her hand and lunged for the tunnel, and then they fell, together. The tunnel was the same size as always, but the pair had grown a little taller, and it was a bit of a tight fit. When they reached the bottom they fell onto the floor, a tangled lump of limbs and laughter.

"So what are we going to do here anyway?" he asked, looking at the flushed face of his best friend.

"I hadn't really figured that part out yet." She replied with a breathy laugh. "Any ideas?"

"Hmmm… I don't really know." Harry rolled over onto his stomach.

_From the building's ledge_  
_Never looking back at what we've done_  
_We'll say it was love_  
_'Cause I would die for you_  
_On skyway avenue_

_She said don't change your mind_  
_Let's leave this town behind_  
_We'll race right off the cliff_  
_They will remember this_

"Let's do something…memorable. Something all of Hogwarts will remember." Hermione piped up suddenly.

"But what? Harry asked. He was only partially thinking of a stunt, the rest of his mind was transfixed by the effervescence in Hermione's melted chocolate eyes. He flung himself to a stand and walked across the room and dug through a trunk in the corner. His eyes twinkled when he saw what it contained.

"Fireworks." he said.

"Perfect!" Hermione exclaimed.

_It all got so mundane_  
_With you I'm back again_  
_Just take me by the hand_  
_We're close to the edge_

The two hurried out of the shack, and set up the fireworks on the ground outside the forest. They laid them out in sporadic bursts, surrounding the words 'So long Hogwarts! You'll be missed!' in bright colors. Harry lit the fuse, the fire sparkling along with anticipation in his emerald eyes. He grabbed Hermione's hand again and ran for the tunnel, and once again, they tumbled down together.

_Blinded by the lights_  
_Hold you through forever_  
_Won't let you go_

_'Cause if you jump_  
_I will jump too_  
_We will fall together_

_From the building's ledge_  
_Never looking back at what we've done_  
_We'll say it was love_  
_'Cause I would die for you_  
_On skyway avenue_

They heard the first cracklings as they hit the floor, and the two raced for the Shrieking Shack's sole window. They looked up into the dark sky over their beloved school as the fireworks crackled up above, nearly blinded by the lights. Harry caught a sideways glance at Hermione, pale face and bushy hair illuminated by the technicolor sparks soaring through the sky.

_Where are your guts to fly?_  
_Soaring through, through the night_  
_And if you take that last step_  
_I'll follow you_  
_Leave the edge and fly_  
_We're finally alive_

Hermione thought she felt eyes on her, but decided it was the heat of the fireworks. She sighed inside. Her plan was failing. She would never have the guts to tell Harry she loved him. He could take the final step over a thousand foot cliff, and she would follow him, but she could never say those three, single syllable words.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Harry?"

"I'm going to do something really stupid, and then if you hate me, forget it happened. Please? It's something I have to do, because Merlin knows when we'll see each other again"

"Okay but what are you going to-"the last part of her sentence was cut off by a pair of soft lips meeting hers. He was kissing her! She leaned in further, placing her hands on the back of his head, tangled in his raven hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist; she had never felt so wonderful. We're finally alive, both thought simultaneously.

She's kissing me back! Harry thought excitedly. He pulled his arms tighter around her, and she smiled into the kiss. He slowly and reluctantly pulled back. She leaned her head of bushy auburn hair against his chest.

_'Cause if you jump_  
_I will jump too_  
_We will fall together_  
_From the building's ledge_  
_Never looking back at what we've done_  
_We'll say it was love_  
_'Cause I would die for you_  
_On skyway avenue_  
_So what's left to prove_  
_We have made it through_

"I love you Hermione. We've made it through so much, and now on this last day of all of those times, I'm driving till I crash. I love you, I need you, I want you, I would die for you, Hermione Jean Granger. And looking back on all we've done, I'd say it was love."

"I love you Harry Potter. We're in this together. If you jump, I will jump too. We'll fall together. I love you, I need you, I want you, I would die for you, Harry James Potter. I'd say it was love too." She smiled at him, her chocolate eyes lit up like the fireworks in the sky.

"We're gonna have a lot to prove to some people. They'll think I'm just after the boy who lived."

"What's left to prove? We've made it through. We got through Merlin knows how many years of what was thought to be unrequited love, and almost dying, and now we're finally alive, finally together. Forever."

The couple left the shack with their fingers intertwined, not noticing the stares, glares and applause. They had fallen together. Fallen in love, that is.


End file.
